Kokoro no Kiseki
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: Inuyasha is a lonely scientist. He make a robot who named Kagome, but inside that robot there's one thing is missing. What is that? And can he create a "miracle". Read and Review! v
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro no Kiseki**

**(Miracle of Hearts) **

A/N: another story hehehe… again based on vocaloid song. Well before you read this, I think you should hear the song but only in instrumental. Just type in youtube "Kokoro rin kagamine piano version" hehe it's beautiful you know.

Summary: Inuyasha is a lonely scientist. He make a robot who named Kagome, but inside that robot there's one thing is missing. What is that? And can he create a "miracle".

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko. I don't own anything except the character I made and the story itself.

"abc": talking

'_abc'_: thoughts

"**abc"**: robot and machine talk

Ohayou: good morning

Kiseki: miracle

Kokoro: heart

Hakase: professor

Gomen: sorry

Gomennasai: I'm very sorry

Arigatou: thank you

Sumane: sorry (this is Inuyasha way to say sorry)

* * *

There's a scientist with a long black hair and wore a white coat. He was in his laboratory and stood in front of the tube, inside the tube there's a humanoid robot created by a lonely scientist. And now it's time for the robot to wake up.

"Ohayou, Kagome," Inuyasha was smiled at the robot who slowly to wake up. "Kagome," He called her name once again and slowly the robot eyes were open, what he made can be called a "Kiseki."

Now the robot who named Kagome was waked up, her eyes stared at Inuyasha who stretched his hand to her. She just stared at his hands then to his face don't understand what to do. Realize that she's not responding to him, he tried with other thing that made someone happy but still Kagome not responding and just stared those things with an empty eye. Inuyasha tried to figure out what was missing, _'Is there something missing in her program?'_ he was think and think again and realize it was a "Kokoro" who was missing. _'If I make a Kokoro for her then maybe her program would be complete,'_ he was analyzing the formula and her program. Then quickly he made the program in his computer.

* * *

It was three days ago now Kagome was in the kitchen, she was making a coffee for her Hakase. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it's already 07:30, she thoughts it's time to wake up Hakase. **"Hakase, it's already morning please wake up,"** Kagome said while the door were sliding open and brought the coffee for him.

"HA… What time is it?" suddenly Inuyasha was woke up from his nap and shocked to heard that he was slept for two hours, while behind him Kagome only said with her robotic voice, **"It is seven thirty." **

"Man, slept for two hours… gotta start working," Inuyasha was stretching his hands up to made the feel of weary was disappear. Kagome walked to his desk with the coffee, **"Taking nap is not enough. Please sleep properly. According to the program humans need to sleep well."**

"I can't because I want to complete this as quickly as possible," he said with a smile.

"**What are you creating?"** Kagome asked while putting the glass on the desk. Inuyasha just smiled and answered her question, "Your heart."

He still not finished yet so he continues,"You're not completed yet. One thing is missing. A program called Kokoro." He said and looked at her. _**'[Kokoro]'**_thought she. Want to know what that is. Maybe you could see her eyes were so empty like a thing with no life.

"I want you to know what it is like to feel. About happiness and about sadness, because it's really wonderful." Inuyasha said while wondering it must be great to have a robot that could feel those things. **"…Impossible to understand." **"Yes, but someday I promise I'll let you have the 'miracle'," Inuyasha said so and laughed.

Inuyasha was back to his computer and start worked again with his program. Again he was analyzing her program and the formula to make the program support in her body, without his noticed he was slept on his desk Kagome walked back to his laboratory and saw her Hakase was sleeping softly on his desk, didn't want to disturb him she was put a blanket on his body to keep his body warm and back to her work.

-Flashback-

_Today was a happy day for both Inuyasha and Kagome because they ad a date today. Well actually it was a double-date because there's also Miroku and Sango. They all were date in the park and it's really a fun day. _

"_Well it's really fun, now what do you want?" Inuyasha asked to Kagome. "Umm why didn't we buy an ice cream," suggest Kagome with her finger touched her chin. "That's a good idea! Also today was hot so why don't," Miroku and Sango said at the same time. So now they were went to ice cream shop._

_It's already 15:00 so they decided to go home, after they were out from the park they walked home together but suddenly from the other direction there was a truck droved by a drunk driver and then it was hit Kagome. Blood scattered in everywhere. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango shocked then they were run over Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku was checked Kagome while Sango was called the ambulance._

_In the hospital Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were waiting outside. They were worried because Kagome was losing so much blood, their thoughts was interrupted when the doctor came out from the room. "Doctor! How was Kagome!" Miroku and Sango stood up and asked the doctor. "Gomen, but Higurashi-san life can't be saved. It's because she lose so much blood and also some of her organs was broken. Gomennasai," the doctor then bowed his head and walked away to talk with his nurse. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha was shocked to heard that their friend was gone because of drunk driver. Sango can't hold back her tears and just cried Miroku just in silent tears and Inuyasha? His eyes was widened don't believe what he heard, he made his hand into fist. He wanted more than to rip the driver body._

-End of flashback-

Suddenly Inuyasha was waked up with his eyes wide open and sweat in everywhere. He can't believe he was dreaming of that day. The day when Kagome died and from that time he want to tried resurrected Kagome inside a robot body but now he realize that was impossible. After all, the robot Kagome and the real Kagome was a two different person. Slowly he walked from his laboratory and saw Kagome was in front of a photo.

"**Hakase, who is this woman?"** asked Kagome while showing the photo. Inuyasha was startled first but then answer the question, "She's important woman to me," Kagome just silent and let her Hakase continue, "But now she's already gone. Actually I made you because I want to resurrected her inside you but knew that was impossible, and you're also named after her. Didn't you felt you and her were looking exactly same?" now Hakase said it. Kagome and the woman look exactly same. Then she put down the photo and back to her work when Inuyasha was back to his laboratory continues making the "Kokoro" program.

* * *

Day after day he's still making the program and his time for sleep also not enough then that time…

Inuyasha was held the paper sheets that full of formula then his body was fell on the ground, he felt his body became more and more weak.

"**Hakase, what's wrong?"** Kagome was holding his shoulder. "No… I'm alright it's nothing," his voice was tremble you can saw there's a blood flowing from his mouth and there's a blood on his hand. **"It is hemoptysis; it can seriously endanger human's health. The blood is coming from the respiratory tract therefore, it sometimes leads to asphyxiation," **Inuyasha was just stared at her then closed his eyes confused what he gonna do now. Suddenly Kagome felt her Hakase hugged her, **"Hakase needs urgent care…"** she felt Inuyasha held back his tears but Kagome knew he was crying. **"Hakase… is there something wrong with the analysis?"** she just asked.

Kagome could felt Inuyasha was more-more crying couldn't hold back his sadness. Confused about why he was crying so she just asking, **"Why are you crying?"**

Today was rainy day. Miroku, Sango and Kagome were stood in front of Inuyasha's tombstone. Yes, he was died last night because his illness was become worse, but good thing for him that he was already finished his work to made "Kokoro" program.

Sango was crying and leaned on Miroku's shoulder, she just couldn't believe their friend would leave them. After she felt a little better she turned to Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, arigatou you were took care of him, you know he was really happy when he knew he could made you moving," she thanked to Kagome with a smile even with her heartbreaking after losing one of her dearest friend..

Kagome on other hand just nodded to what she said and looked back to her Hakase tombstone. Miroku and Sango look at Inuyasha's tombstone then leaving Kagome alone.

* * *

"_**A few hundred years have passed, I was left all alone,"**_ thought Kagome when she was inside the laboratory. She looked around her; all she saw was a stained tool that ever used. Now all the things were changing drastically. Tokyo was changed into more modernly. A car that used the gravity power and it wouldn't need a tire anymore. Miroku and Sango's children also grown up so fast now they were already had kids.

Kagome then walked to one of the computer and saw Inuyasha's white coat was hanging on the chair. _**"I want to know, that person. Until the end of his life,"**_ Kagome remembered the time when Inuyasha almost fainted. _**"He made a [Kokoro] for me"**_ then she connected the cable to her ears and touched the digital keyboard, and the computer was turn on again. She felt a vibration throughout her body and the computer in front of her was on, proof that it only can be functioned only once.

"**ID AUTHENTICATED… AX 01'HIGURASHI KAGOME', PERFORM THE KOKORO PROGRAM,"** the machine in the computer was programming the program that Inuyasha made but…

"**CRITICAL ERROR, CRITICAL ERROR. UNKNOWN VIRUS IN PX 01, UNKNOWN VIRUS IN PX 01,"** Kagome was shocked to hear there was a virus in the program. Quickly she tinkers with keyboard to overcome the problem. _**"Virus..? Impossible. According to program nothing wrong, Hakase created me a miraculous robot. Isn't it right Hakase."**_

Good thing that the program was already fixed. **"ERROR FIXED, ERROR FIXED. INSTALLING KOKORO, INSTALLING KOKORO." **Then the third starts…

Kagome touched the screen and felt the accelerating through her body. Suddenly everything went into black.

* * *

"N… Kagome… Kagome… are you there?" there's a hand tried to touch Kagome's arms.

"You know, the Kokoro program will be completed," there's Inuyasha who lay down on hospital bed and Kagome was sit in the side of his bed. But he still not finished so he continued. "Not now but in the far future, after I die… by miraculous chains of events. A miracle will happen…" _'Perhaps, you didn't understand the message at that time.'_ He was remembered the times when Kagome asked something, _**'Receiving a message. The source is from the future…"**_

_But it really did arrive…_

"Aa, but-" Inuyasha was closed his eyes and let the single tears fell down and continue said, "It'll be too much for you. Leaving you… all alone for a long time."

He thought what happen after he left her.

"Sumane, Kagome… But let me say this," he looked at her while put his hand on the side of her faces. "Arigatou…"

* * *

Slowly her tears were fallen down on her cheek, and the next thing she knew was her tears was overflowing from her eyes. Remembered the memories when her Hakase said "Thanks" to her and when they spent time together.

"**AAA…!"** suddenly she was screamed and looked at her trembled hands. **"AA…!"** _**'What…?'**_ her tears was more and more flowing, then she fell on her knees. _**'Why…?'**_

'_**Why my tears couldn't stop'**_ she was confused about what happen and felt her tears couldn't stop flowing and you can saw her dull and empty eyes now were like a human.

'_**Why am I trembling?'**_ she looked at her hands and still felt her body couldn't stop trembling. _**'Is this'**_ she touched her faces, and then buried her faces into her hands, _**'The [Kokoro] I wanted for?'**_

Kagome looked at her Hakase white coat and remembered when Inuyasha in front of his computer and doing his work. She walked to his chair and touched his white coat.

'_**Mystery, kokoro, kokoro, mystery.'**_

'_**I know, about things to be happy,'**_ she remembered when her Hakase smiled and hugged his white coat with tears flowing down on her cheek.

'_**Mystery, kokoro, kokoro, mystery,'**_ she felt the white coat was torn into pieces and felt it was gone only made the tears more flowing.

'_**I know, about sadness,'**_ she remembered the time when she and Inuyasha in the hospital.

'_**Mystery, kokoro, kokoro-'**_ **"Hakase, Hakase, Hakase, Hakase, Hakase, Hakase…"** Kagome still on her knees and gripped the pieces of his coat.

'_**Infinite.'**_she closed her eyes tightly and just screamed, _**'Why so deep and heartbreaking…'**_

Now Kagome was stood in front of Inuyasha's grave and stared off of the distance. _**'Now, I started to realize, the reason I was born,'**_ She thought about the time when she and Inuyasha were together. _**'Being alone must be lonely…'**_ then Kagome remember the memories when she and Inuyasha was picnic in the park.

-Flashback-

"_Humans die someday. It is inevitable, so I wanted to hand down songs as heritage." Inuyasha said while put his hands under his chin. _

"_**Humans in danger generally put priority on continued existence…"** Kagome said with a song sheets in her hands. "Other scientists have already preserved DNA," he explains it to her but still continues, "Music is wonderful. It can go beyond language barriers. You also inherit music, Kagome …Well sounds great but now I'm just so happy to have you by my side. You mean the world to me," Kagome just stared at her Hakase heard he was explain everything._

_Then Kagome just stared at the music sheets. "Getting windy. Let's go home," Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome but got no responses from her. "It's right; you still have no idea what to do," then he grabbed her hands._

* * *

Kagome raised her hands tried to reach something but only an air she catches.

'…_**I was supposed to take your hand. I didn't even say a word…'**_ she cried more and more.

"**No need words… from this Kokoro."** _**'Yes, that day… that time.'**_

'_**All the memories dwelling in my [Kokoro]'**_ she remembered again the times when they were spent time together. The time when they were singing, the time when their hands held each other and the times when he was praised her. 'Begin to flowing,' she was thinking if that time she had Kokoro then she could thanking to her Hakase and smiled to him.

'_**Now, I can speak true words…'**_ tears still flowing.

'_**I dedicated them to you'**_ she raised her hands and singing in her Kokoro.

'_**Arigatou… for bringing me into this world'**_

'_**Arigatou… for the days we spent together'**_

'_**Arigatou, Arigatou… for everything you gave me'**_ she remembered when Inuyasha first created her inside that tube.

'_**Arigatou… Arigatou… I will sing forever,'**_ she remembered again the times when she woke up and saw her Hakase happy faces with a warm hug from him. Now she was singing with all her Kokoro with tears flowing on her cheek. All of the memories in her were overflowing now but…

Suddenly she felt something broken, the electronic ears she had was broken. Slowly she began to fainted. Her body was ready to reached the ground but someone grabbed her hand, she looked it was Inuyasha who grab her. She widened her eyes a little and she knew it was just an illusion, and then her eyelids began to close with teary eyes, **"Arigatou…"** finally she fully closed her eyes with a true and happy smile on her faces.

…_It was truly a kiseki._

_The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing._

_All her feelings._

All of the machine was broken, include Inuyasha's computer. But in the monitor it said "The message was transmitted…"

_But the kiseki lasted only a moment._

"_Kokoro" was far too big for her_

_Unable to handle that weight, the machine shorted._

_And was never to move again._

Kagome's bodies were full of electricity, from her ears and to her body and legs.

…_But her face was filled with smile,_

_She looked like an angel._

* * *

A/N: WAAAA~~I! *excited* it's done! Hehe in here Inuyasha was a Hakase. Hehe do you ever think him that way? Anyway the dialogue about "hemoptysis" things was from youtube by Motokokusanagi hehe… If you clicked the another page, you will find the real lyrics of this story. Jaa (then) minna~ (everyone) Review!


	2. Kokoro song lyrics

Kokoro  
Heart

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"

A robot made by a lonely scientist  
what he created can be called a "miracle"

dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu

But it's not enough yet, only one that can't be made  
That is a program called "heart"

ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau

Hundreds of years pass  
Left alone  
The miracle robot wishes

shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
"kokoro"

I want to know, that person  
Until the end of his life  
He made a "heart"  
For me

ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki  
nazeka namida ga tomaranai...  
naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou  
kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?

Now, it started to move, the accelerating miracle  
Why? My tears couldn't stop...  
Why am I trembling? The beat is accelerating  
Is this the "heart" I hoped for?

fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi  
watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen  
nande fukaku setsunai...?

Mystery, heart, heart, mystery  
I know; about things to be happy  
Mystery, heart, heart, mystery  
I know; about sadness  
Mystery, heart, heart, infinite  
what a deep sorrow...

ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o  
kitto hitori wa sabishii  
sou, ano hi, ano toki  
subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu

Now, I've started to realize, the reason I was born  
It must be lonely being alone  
Yes, that day, that time  
All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to flowing

ima ieru hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni

Now, I can speak true words  
I dedicate them to you

arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete  
arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o  
arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
arigatou... eien ni utau

**Thank you... for bringing me into this world **  
**Thank you... for the days we spent together **  
**Thank you... for everything you have given me **  
**Thank you... I will sing forever**


End file.
